Truth and Lies
by starrily-night
Summary: "You jeopardised your entire career and for what?" Ziva snarled. "For you." He said it so softly she almost wasn't sure if he had said it. A reworking of Aliyah so that Ziva was not left in Israel and then captured at the end. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Part 1

**Okay, I know i still have another Tiva fic to work on, and I promise I will, but ****I watched Aliyah last night and came up with this in my head. This is how I'd wished it had I'm not quite sure how much romance will be in the mix either. Enjoy either way!  
**

* * *

"You jeopardized your entire career and for what?" Ziva snarled.

"For you." He said it so softly she almost wasn't sure if he had said it.

Her right hand swung up, to punch him no doubt (frankly, he didn't blame her, he'd already punched himself twice) but he was prepared and caught her wrist before it made contact with his face. Her other hand barely came up before he'd grabbed that wrist also. Without thinking, he pushed her around a column and into a corner. Ziva tried to wiggle her way out of her grip, but he saw that coming, and planted his hand just above her head, her wrists still trapped.

"Let go of me, Tony." Ziva hissed.

"I'm not scared of you, Ziva." Tony said softly. "I don't care if you're going to kill me, you have to at least hear me out." Ziva stopped struggling and looked at him, anger still flashing in her eyes. So Tony continued.

"Rivkin was using you." Tony said softly. "In two ways. One, your father was beginning to doubt your loyalty to Mossad and sent Rivkin to seduce you and bring you back. Two, he needed an excuse to remain in DC. He was trying to find a terrorist's training camp and the camp had links in L.A. And DC."

"How do you know this?" Ziva snapped.

"Someone's coming." Tony pulled her further into their corner, just enough to melt into the shadows. He no longer could see her expression but knew it was not good.

"How do you know this, Tony?" she repeated. "Did you get it from the cow's mouth?"

"It's horse's mouth, Ziva, and yes I did."

"How could you have?" Ziva snarled.

"I was having a conversation with Vance and her forgot to hit the end button before he had his special meeting with your father." At that, Ziva froze.

"My father and Vance?" she said with outrage. "They're working together?"

"I don't... actually know." Tony confessed. "That's the vibe I picked up."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I can no longer trust you. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Ziva, you trusted me before this. Why don't you trust me anymore?" Tony's voice was hurt, and he didn't even try to hide it.

"I- I- You killed Rivkin!"

"Are you angry because I killed a fellow Mossad officer or the man you loved?"

"That is not an important question!"

"It is to me!" Tony said, his voice lifting slightly. Ziva watched him carefully. He sighed. "Where do your allegiances lie, Ziva? I will not leave until I have an answer. Who do you trust, NCIS or Mossad?"

"Tony, I do not trust you! You killed Michael Rivkin!"

"That shard of glass in his side? He was coming at me with it. I killed him out of self defense."

"How can I believe you?" she asked.

"Am I the kind of person that would lie to you to save my own ass?" Tony's words caught her by surprise. "Ziva, I went there to talk to you. We found records on Abin's laptop that proved his laptop had been connected to your network. I was going there to speak with you about it, but when Rivkin..." He trailed off.

"He was drunk." Ziva snarled. "You should be dead."

"But I'm not." Tony said. "I will ask you again. Am I the kind of person who would lie to save my own ass?"

She looked up at him. "No." she said softly.

"Did you ever truly trust me?"

She hesitated. Never a good sign. "Yes." she finally said.

"Do you still trust me?"

"No." That was a given. He sighed.

"Will you ever again?"

She wanted to come up with a smart remark, but she answered almost immediately, "Yes."

"How? I can never regain your trust." Tony knew this for a fact. Gaining Ziva's trust would be like building a reputation. Takes years to build, seconds to destroy.

"You have one chance." Ziva said softly. "You don't have to do a thing. I will find out for myself whether or not you are telling the truth."

"All right, but do it fast." He released her wrists and watched her go.

* * *

**Okay, a couple things here. First, when I first wrote this, I forgot Tony had a fractured radius and wrote it as if both hands were free. Oops. Two, I forgot the name of the man who committed suicide- something like Abin- and I couldn't find it anywhere online, so... yeah. Third, I'm pretty sure this will be written in four parts, and I will NOT be continuing, because then I'd have to rewrite Season 7 and I really don't have the time to do that. Okay, this was one long footnote. All I can now say id please review, part 2 will go up faster!  
**


	2. Part 2

**I have an important message to all my readers:**

**I have gotten just under 500 hit to this story. And how many reviews? 2. Don't be shy, guys! I love hearing feedback on my stories! Please? I won't update if I don't get those reviews!  
**

* * *

Ziva stomped up the three flights of stairs and banged into her father's office. He was on the phone, but when he saw her, he hang up.

"You told Michael to stay with me in DC. Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I have made it my concern!" She stepped further into the office.

"Do not question me, Ziva."

"Was any of it real?"

"It does not matter. Michael is gone. You must move on."

"It is no longer about him."

"Agent DiNozzo." Eli shook his head.

"I need to know if he was right."

"He was jealous!"

"Even if that were true it would not make him wrong, now answer me! Was it real?"

"I don't know. Perhaps."

"Why was I not told the details of his mission? Why was I excluded?"

"Because, Ziva, I do not know who you answer to anymore, NCIS or Mossad."

Her breath caught in her throat. That was what she had feared. "What is it you expect from me?"

"I expect your loyalty to me! And only me! You want to know Michael's assignment, make this your aliyah! You return to me! To US!" His hand slammed down on the table. "You finish what Michael started!"

"I will not take an assignment I know nothing about." she said, lowering her voice.

"He was trying to infiltrate a cell for a terrorist's training camp, finding information on its location and killing the cell in the process. The cell was in DC."

"So none of it was real?" Ziva stared at her father in shock. "I did not realize you would stoop to such a level!"

"I would to prevent these terrorists from destroying all we have built! Who do you answer to, Ziva? NCIS or Mossad?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "You asked me why I wear so much makeup earlier." she said softly. "It is because of Agent DiNozzo. Tony. _My partner._" Her voice raising, she continued, "He earned my trust! Yours was gained only because I am your daughter! You withheld vital information about the man I was seeing and did not tell me any of this! I had reason to believe my partner killed Rivkin in cold blood!" She shook her head. "I resign from Mossad. I am no longer a liason officer. I will return to America and apply to be a probationary agent of NCIS. Come after me if you like. You will find that you have trained me well." She threw down her badge and left the room.

The last thing she heard before she slammed the door shut was, "You are no daughter of mine!"

* * *

**The beginning is the exact conversation Ziva has with her father at the end of Aliyah. You don't know how long it took to get that down. Remember, review or no updating!**


	3. Part 3

**Hey, guys, I'm REALLY sorry but I start school tomorrow, meaning I won't have as much time as I would like to write! Sooo, thanks for the reviews and I'll update when I get the chance! XD**

* * *

That night, just before Tony fell asleep, he heard footsteps outside. He got up and opened the door- finding himself face-to-face with Ziva. He immediately tensed. Was she here to kill him?

"I spoke with my father." Ziva said softly.

"All right." Tony said, leaning against the door frame. "Do you have an answer to my question?"

"Which one?" Ziva asked.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With you." she replied promptly.

He stared at her in shock. She turned around, but then Gibbs appeared out of nowhere. "Pack up. We're flying out in twenty minutes."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Ziva resigned." Gibbs said. "Which, I believe was a smart move on her part, but we may have Mossad after us now."

"On it, boss." Ziva vanished around a corner and Tony entered his room.

"DiNozzo, one more thing." Gibbs called him back. "You've somehow managed to regain her trust. I expect you to keep it that way, if you want me to turn a blind eye."

"Boss?" But Gibbs was already walking away. Tony shook his head, still confused, and went back into his room.

Throwing his things together, he slipped out to the airplane hangar, where a couple of agents were waiting for them.  
"DiNozzo, good, you made it."Gibbs said softly to him. "We'll be taking two planes home- me and Ziva in one, you in the other."

"Vance not coming?"

"He has unfinished business with my father." Ziva said to him softly.

"Wait. Ziva and I will not be on the same plane?" Tony asked.

"Say your good-byes now." Gibbs said. "All phones have to be off on the plane." Gibbs immediately turned towards one of the planes.

"Ziva, don't go yet." Tony grabbed her wrist with his free hand. "Listen, when I asked where you allegiances lay, and you said with me, what did you mean?"

"I meant it." she said simply. "When I spoke with my father, he informed me of Rivkin's mission. You were telling the truth."

He nodded. She made to turn away but he said, "Zi, please, promise me you'll be careful." She stared at him in curiosity and he rambled on. "I need you. I couldn't live without you if I tried. I know Gibbs will be careful but you, you are Ziva. You can do anything and-" He cut himself off, instead pressing his lips to her forehead. "Please, get home safely."

His turn to try and turn away. "I understand what Gibbs meant by turning a blind eye, I think." Ziva said softly, and planted a cautious kiss to his lips.

She stepped back, turned, and walked up the ramp, turning back to him.

"Be careful." he said to her again.

"You too." she whispered softly, as she boarded the plane.

* * *

**Ooh, makes you wanna know what happens next, eh? I need my reviews please! *sad puppy eyes***


	4. Part 4

**Hey guys! School was actually... harder than I thought! Please enjoy the update though!**

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the door to NCIS. During the plane ride home, she wasn't sure if she made the right decision. She sometimes felt she should have stayed in Israel, or a least moved away, anywhere else, if it meant not facing NCIS again.

But when she entered the room, walked right into the bullpen, Abby was there and pulling her into a hug. Not an Abby-hug, which crushed bones, a real life hug that felt natural. And when Abby let go, McGee hugged her as well.

"Ziva, I am so glad you decided to stay." Abby said, smiling warmly. "I've got cupcakes in the oven, do you like chocolate?"

Ziva opened her mouth to answer when McGee said, "Where are Gibbs and Tony?"

"Gibbs was parking the car, and... Tony's... not back yet?"

"I thought he was on the plane with you!" Abby gasped.

"We took two planes to confuse Mossad. They wouldn't know which plane to shoot down, because one had mainly Mossad officers and that was the one... Tony..." She suddenly realised what had happened. "...must have...stowed away on." She covered her mouth with her hands.

They stood in silence until Gibbs appeared out of the elevator. One look at their expressions and he sighed. "You figured it out?"

"Of course we figured it out!" Abby yelled. "Gibbs, what have you done?"

"I didn't know." Gibbs said. "Until just now, when Vance called and asked why there were Mossad officers on our plane."

"Has he been taken into custody?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. They shipped him off on a separate plane. Unfortunately, it also sounds like they discovered Tony." Ziva covered her mouth with her hand. "That's when I lost reception."

That's when they heard the _ding_.

It was a small ding, but it meant someone was in the elevator, riding up from the lobby. They all stopped, simply waiting. Seconds seemed to go by slower and slower as the lights flicked on and off. Floor 2, floor 3, floor four, floor five, and that's where it stopped.

Time seemed to move even slower- if it were possible- as the elevator door eased open. Tony immediately strode out, straight towards the bullpens, and he was the only one Ziva had eyes for.

She nearly lost all composure and flung herself at him, but she was frozen in place. Only when Tony was mere feet from her did she suddenly launch herself at him. "I thought-" she whispered, clinging to him.

"No." he said. "Why would I have let them beat me?" His gaze lifted from her face, which she promptly buried into his chest, and he said, "Boss, Vance got away."

"What?" Gibbs dropped something which sounded suspiciously like a phone.

"When the plane landed, American officers were there to arrest him. I chose then to try and sneak away but was discovered. The police dropped everything to help me, and Vance got away. Bet he's coming here right now."

Ziva sighed. Relinquishing her hold on Tony, she turned. "Well, why don't we call the police?"

"Already have." Tony grumbled. "They won't be here for half an hour. Vance could be out of the country by then."

The elevator dinged again. "Speak of the devil." McGee groaned. "Look who it is."

Vance strode into the bullpen. "Agent Gibbs, you ignored a direct order from me to stay out of this. Why did you bring DiNozzo and David-" he spat out her name; Tony's arm wrapped protectively around Ziva "-home?"

"Why shouldn't I have?" Gibbs said calmly.

"Her father wanted her to stay home with him!"

"No, he wanted her to choose. And she did." Gibbs said.

"Why did you bring her back with us. No one wants her!" Vance snarled. **(A/N- Yeah, Vance is being pretty harsh and OOC here. I don't like him much.)**

"I want her." Abby spoke up. "She's my best friend."

"She's my agent." Gibbs said angrily. "You have no say in this matter whatsoever."  
"I am still the head of NCIS. You will do what I say, and if you don't, I will fire you."

"You are NOT the head of NCIS." A new voice joined the conversation. "I told you to take charge for a little while so I could set everything right. But this?" The woman sighed. "I never expected you to do this."

Police officers poured in from every direction. "Leon Vance, you are under arrest for consorting with our enemies at Mossad." one said.

Another looked straight at Ziva. Fornell. "Gibbs. Is she with you?"

"Yes, she is." Gibbs said. "She is no longer a member of Mossad, Fornell. Don't worry.

"Agent Gibbs." Jennifer Shepard stepped into the bullpen. "Glad to see you've been handling things while I was away."

* * *

**Hey, guess what guys? This means the story will be continuing! Aren't you HAPPY? Oh, I have no explanation (yet) for why Jenny is back. The idea to get Vance arrested and stuff just popped into my head. REVIEWS!**


	5. Part 5

**Finally! Sorry for the wait, this took longer than I thought it would. And, I know hw this storyline will end! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Jenny?" Gibbs stared at his old boss in confusion.

"But you died!" Tony blurted out.

Ziva gave a wicked grin. "The plan worked then?" she asked her old boss.

"It was foolproof!" Jenny laughed. "I fooled everyone, even Gibbs, who I knew could smell a lie from three hundred miles away."

Ziva laughed. "Was it coincidence that we found your sister?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Jenny and Ziva laughed even harder.

"Wait. You knew about this?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I came up with the idea." Ziva grinned. "Jenny wanted to fake her own death so the men after her would be killed too. She came to me, knowing I had experience in that field. It turns out, Jenny's twin sister had cancer, and only a few days left to live, plus she would do anything for Jenny. They literally switched lives. Jenny left a while later and now she's back!"

Gibbs smiled, slightly dazedly, and offered a hand to his old boss. Jenny simply pulled him into a hug. The rest of the team cheered.

Vance's citizenship was revoked and he was sent to Europe, ordered to stay away from Gibbs' team. Jenny resumed her position as Director- after she'd explained to the fifty-summat agents who'd seen her death that she was really alive.

Gibbs entered her office. Jenny looked up. "How are your very special agents?" she asked him.

"Much better than they were doing in Tel Aviv." Gibbs sighed. "D'you think Vance could find his way back into the country?"

"He's seeking revenge on us all, so, yes, I believe he could." Jenny sighed. "We'll have to be very careful with our steps- but that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

"No. I need a favour. Well, not me. Ziva would like a favour."

"Why isn't she asking me this herself?"

"She's filling out citizenship forms."

"All right." Jenny leaned back against her desk. "It's not often I have favours to repay, but she did save my life."

"She wants permission to break Rule 12."

"With who?" Jenny's tone indicated she already knew.

"DiNozzo."

"Isn't that your call, Gibbs?" Jenny asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes. I thought it would be best to inform you first."

Jenny stared for a moment, then laughed harder. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Gibbs gave a small smile and left to give Tony the good news.

* * *

**Next chapter is a jump to 1 year in the future. Believe me, you will not see this one coming!**


	6. Author's NoteOneshot

**I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY.  
**

**I have been sooooo busy, what with Drama club starting, homework, and marching band, I just haven't written in a while.**

**Plus, I'm stuck.**

**I need ideas, please send some to me.**

**I know how much you all hate author notes. You're expecting a new chapter, but instead, it's the author raving on and on.**

**Will a one-shot make you feel any better?

* * *

**

Ziva sat with her hands clasped, legs crossed, as she watched Abby get ready. "Tonight will be amazing, don't you think?" Abby squealed, slipping her earrings in.  
"Abby, it will be, but I never thought I would see you wearing white."  
"Me neither, Ziva." She turned to face her best friend and sighed."What do you think?"  
"Oh, Abby, you look great!"  
"Yeah, but is it too much?" Ziva suppressed a sigh. This was Abby's big day, and she should be worried.  
"Honestly, my sister was more of a fashion expert than I was. Abby, you look amazing."  
"You sure?"  
Ziva smiled. "I am sure."

Abby's wedding was a dream come true- and not just for her, either. For one, Abby had surprised Ziva and tracked down her sister, who had not died, and invited her to the wedding. Ziva had very nearly screamed at the sight of her younger sister, and the wedding party had all cheered as the sisters were reunited.  
The main highlight was, of course, the ceremony itself. Abby was, near literally, glowing, especially since her dress really brought out her most amazing features, including her black hair. McGee was also very happy, and looked a bit shocked that he was actually getting married.  
During the reception, Tony and Palmer surprised everyone with their DJing skills, and as the slow songs started, Tony came out from behind the DJ booth, holding out a hand to Ziva. She blushed but he'd already pulled her into his arms and they softly swayed together, her head on his shoulder for the duration of the song.  
There were only a few slow songs before the food came out, and everyone scarfed it down, wanting to get back on the dancefloor.  
Ziva had her own fair share of surprises. She shocked everyone with her perfect execution of not only the Electric Slide, but the ChaCha Slide, the Soulja Boy, and the Chicken Dance, to which Talia enthusiastically clapped on.  
Then, Abby threw the bouquet. And who should have caught it but Ziva! Mentally she hoped that whoever caught Abby's garter was good-looking.  
Luckily- or maybe not, she wasn't sure- it was Tony who caught the garter. She blushed as he slipped it on, earning her squeals from the girls and catcalls from the boys.  
Pretty soon, the reception was over. The newly married Tim and Abby McGee stayed behind to help clean up, seeing as they were holding off on the honeymoon for a while, but after a while Tony realized he had to go home or he would never want to. Ziva offered to drive him home, intending to talk to him, but it never happened.  
When they arrived at his apartment door, she leaned up, intending to simply give him a good-night kiss. It was suddenly deepening, so fast they simply forgot. Everything.  
So of course Ziva ended up pregnant.  
Surprisingly, Tony stayed with her for the whole nine months- holding her when she cried, making all the arrangements for baby things, even moving them into a bigger house and proposing to her in the rain, seven months in.  
They got married surrounded by their family. Sure, it wasn't Abby's extravagant wedding, but Ziva didn't want that anyway.  
Their son was born two weeks later. Tony thought he was the most amazing thing to ever happen to them. Ziva thought he was a miracle. And they both agreed on the same name, Christopher.  
Abby's bouquet trick really had worked wonders.

* * *

**Yes, yes, totally off-topic, but I need to get this updated! All my reviewers must be really busy too, so, just... drop a line, PLEASE? Anyone? Helloooooooo?**

**Sorry about the lack of spacing...**


End file.
